Tease
by stephi-247
Summary: Valentines Day fic When Sasuke gives Naruto chocolates for valentines day, the blonde takes the opportunity to tease the Uchiha -Ekkk, the writing is so bad!-


**A/N:** Hmmm I wrote this ages ago. Just a little Valentines Day fic. What can I say? I'm on school holidays and I'm BORED!!!! So yeah, this is my crappy attempt at humour :S yeah I'm lame, sorry!

"Spoken"

'_Thoughts'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Happy Valentines day Sasuke-kun!" Sakura squealed handing him a box of chocolates. Sasuke looked down at the black love heart shaped box wrapped in red ribbon with disgust. When were these stupid fan girls going to realise he hated candy almost as much as he hated the attention he received from them.

Naruto sighed heavily and crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "No one ever gives me Valentine's chocolates." He muttered under his breath. Sasuke glanced down at the chocolates in his hand, knowing full well he wasn't going to eat them. Smiling a little, he walked over to Naruto and held the chocolate out. "Happy Valentines Day dobe."

Naruto's eyes flicked from the chocolates to Sasuke and back again suspiciously. Sakura rushed to Sasuke's side. "But Sasuke-kun! They were a present for you!" He didn't acknowledge the whining girl, but kept his eyes fixed on Naruto, raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Naruto looked back down at the chocolates which Sasuke had held out even further. A flicker of happiness crossed his face as he took the chocolates from Sasuke, who in turn smirked slightly in triumph. '_Thank you Sakura, that was easier than even I could have hoped for.'_

"Sasuke-kun!" she wailed at the boy. "Why did you give Naruto the Valentine's gift I gave you?"

"Hn. Because I hate sweets and Naruto loves them. It makes perfect sense." Turning away from a crestfallen Sakura, Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto who was carefully removing the ribbon from the box. He could be so caring when he wanted to be. Sasuke continued to watch as a small smile graced Naruto's lips when he popped a round truffle into his mouth. Sasuke watched in awe, mouth slightly open as Naruto slowly swirled his tongue around the chocolate. His breathing hitched and he couldn't tear his eyes away from the said blonde. When he noticed Sasuke's state, he smirked slightly.

"Thanks Sasuke, Mmmm these taste SO good. Want some?" he offered, licking his lips slowly. Sasuke let go of a breath he didn't realise he as holding. He had no idea Naruto could look so sexy, so inviting, so…. Seductive? Wait. Naruto? Seductive? What kind of twisted joke was this?

Naruto smirked more at Sasuke and slowly picked up another piece of chocolate and put it in his mouth and took his time dragging his fingers out from between his lips. He stepped closer to Sasuke, he instinctively moved back against the side of the bridge they were standing on. Right now he could only be thankful their pervert of a teacher wasn't there yet.

Naruto however, didn't seem to get the hint, or more likely, ignored it. He continued moving forward until his face was inches from Sasuke's. Sasuke was breathing heavily and trying to resist the urge to jump Naruto. "You never answered me Sasuke, _want some?"_ he whispered in his team-mates ear. Sasuke felt his knees weaken slightly as Naruto's breath hit his neck, but continued to stare into his blue eyes, refusing to be the one who broke contact. Finally, without tearing his eyes from Sasuke's, Naruto broke the silence.

"Aww, Sasuke, look, cause you took so long to answer the chocolate melted on my fingers." With his eyes still fixed on Sasuke's, he slid his fingers into his mouth one at a time and gently sucked the chocolate off. Sakura, who had been watching the scene play out in disbelief, whimpered at the interaction between her two male team mates. Then, Naruto shrugged and turned away, walking to the other side of the bridge. "Guess you don't want it than Sasuke." He inwardly screamed. _'Of course I want some! DAMMIT!' _ Sasuke was still panting slightly and sweat was sliding down his face. "Fucking tease." He muttered, quietly enough that he knew Naruto wouldn't hear.

"What's that Sasuke? Who is a 'fucking tease'" Kakashi asked, grinning as he appeared behind Sasuke.

All Naruto could do was smirk as the boy scowled, blush setting deeper on his already red face.

A/N: Uh, sorry, I'm getting into the valentines day spirit, so its crappy, just like the holiday.


End file.
